My Wocky Takita Man
by sakuramiko
Summary: Wocky gets into a fight with Rivales family while on a date with Pearl.


**AN:** Dats right. I did it. It isn't too bad. I love this song. -Plays Elite Beat Agents-

_

* * *

_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a movin and a groovin  
And a hippin and a hoppin  
And a pickin and a boppin  
Those bods are being bad  
You better take a stand  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand  
You're looking all around  
There is trouble to be found  
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket_

Wocky was walking with Pearl in the park as usual. She was chattering about her spirit medium training. Wocky kept looking over his shoulder and seeing some odd ball in sun glasses that were too big for him.

"Geez the heat is terrible here in the summer maybe you should come visit me in Kurain instead." Pearl said before looking over at Wocky. "What is wrong Wocky?" She said noticing he was looking over his shoulder at somebody.

"Oh! It is nothing Pea." He said look over at her with a grin. Pearl pouted and crossed her arms. She could tell something was up so she started to stare Wocky down. He felt a little intimidated by the girl and caved in. "I think we might have someone following us, Pea." He said in a whisper.

Pearl gasped. "Really?" She knew better than to look behind them. "Who do you think it is? Your family spying on us?" Wocky laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, Pea. Why would they do that? It must be someone who wants to start some trouble with the Kitaki's." Wocky got a shine in his eyes just thinking about getting into a fight. Pearl took his hand and frowned at him. Wocky quickly changed his expression knowing she didn't like him talking about fighting.

Wocky looked around and saw even more men in oversized sun glasses. He smirked and took out his phone. He pressed a button on his speed dial. "Yo. Gotta a big problem over here. I'm gonna need some back up."

_He's fat and he don't run too fast (well you're walkin and talkin)  
But he's faster than me ('sho my walkie talkie man)  
Last night at the show we saw him (well you're walkin and talkin)  
Going out on the street (go go go go)_

_Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a freakin and a yellin  
And a bossin and a speakin  
And a lookin and a pointin  
Always tell us what to do  
With your high top shoes  
And you wave your torch  
With your black short shorts  
Don't let em get away  
Don't think they can play  
Nail 'em to the wall  
Cause you really need to say  
Gotta code three  
Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright red fluro jacket_

A short chubby man with an odd fashion sense for too short shorts stood with two men behind him. Wocky stood in front of Pearl defensively. Pearl started to get worried but rolled up her sleeves a little.

"Ahhh Wocky Kitaki… not going to charge in stupidly like always are you?" He wagged his finger at Wocky. "I'm here for revenge! Your family took our most precious business and now I'm going to take it back."

Wocky laughed once and spat on the ground. "Well if ain't Gordo Rivales. What does a weirdo like you want with me?" He said obviously insulting Gordo.

Gordo's face got red. "I am not the weirdo here Kitaki! Just take a look at yourself. Who in their right mind wears pink and yellow together?!" He yelled at Wocky.

Wocky seemed unphased and just shrugged. Pearl blushed a little and couldn't help but think that Wocky looked kinda cool right now.

The Kitaki family's goons showed up right then and started to tackle the Rivales family's goons. Gordo squealed not unlike a pig and started to run. Right then a Rivales' goon tried to grab Pearl from behind. She slapped him with all her might and he flew to the ground. Wocky looked at Pearl with wide eyes.

"Baby, you is strong. I don't have to worry about you with all my homies around." He said and smiled before chasing after Gordo. Pearl was too stunned to yell stop and just watched him run.

_He's fat and he don't run too fast (well you're walkin and talkin)  
But he's faster than me ('sho my walkie talkie man)  
Last night at the show we saw him (well you're walkin and talkin)  
Going out on the street_

_Just the Drums!_

_He's fat and he don't run too fast  
But he's faster than me  
Last night at the show we saw him  
Going out on the street_

_He's fat and he don't run too fast  
But he's faster than me  
Last night at the show we saw him  
Going out on the street_

Wocky was surprised at how fast the chubby guy ran but he eventually caught up with him. He was able to push Gordo from behind into the wall surrounding the park.

He scowled at the cowering man. Wock grabbed the front of Gordo's shirt. "You ain't taking nothing from the Kitaki's you got that?" He raised his fist and punched Gordo square in the face. He let Gordo fall to the ground and winced. Wocky stated to wave his fist around in pain. Two people grabbed him from behind. "What the--!?" He yelled as he was thrown backwards. A fist met his face and his nose started to bleed before his body fell on the ground.

Luckly the Kitaki goons had followed Wocky so they were able to spare him from anymore beating.

_He's a walkie talkie man!_

_He's fat and he don't run too fast(Well you're walkin and a talkin  
And a movin and a groovin  
And a hippin and a hoppin  
And a pickin and a boppin)  
But he's faster than me (Those bods are being bad  
You better take a stand  
You gonna wake up that thing in your hand)  
Last night at the show we saw him (You're looking all around  
There is trouble to be found  
Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud)  
Going out on the street (Need back up  
Bring me  
My bright pink fluro jacket)_

Pearl was running up right behind the goons. She saw Wocky on the ground with some blood on his face. She speed right over to him and picked him up. "Wocky!" She shouted and patted his cheek. Wocky was only in a daze and her pats helped him snap out of it. He looked up at Pearl and smiled.

"Hey how did I do Pea?" He asked with his nose still bleeding and the right side of his face, just under his eye starting to swell. Pearl frowned. She slapped him and he fell back on the ground with a new palm print to add to his injuries.

"This isn't going to help your family clean up Wocky!" Pearl told him sternly. Wocky sat up and rubbed the cheek she just slapped.

"Yeah? Well at least I ain't the one starting anything…" He said in reply. Pearl crossed her arms; after all he did have a point.

Pearl blushed and puffed out her cheeks. "Okay maybe you were kinda cool…" She mumbled. Wocky perked up when he heard that.

"What was that, Pea? I think I'm hard on hearing after getting slapped so hard." He said teasing her.

Pearl glared. "You were kinda cool!" She said louder and kept an angry look on her face. Wocky smiled and laughed. Pearl huffed and scooted closer to him.

"Well you're my Wocky Takita man and you have a temper." She said and kissed his cheek where she slapped him. Wocky smiled, blushed and twirled his hair.

* * *

**AN: **I don't think Pearl would deny herself her 'Special Someone' once she found him. That is why I think she would be out going. Plus she gets mad quick but is quick to forgive too. (See Mask *Demasque Case)

Okay okay okay I'll stop writing Pocky fics now. Besides this is the last idea I had for them anyway.

Gordo means pig in Spanish. Rivales sounds kinda Spanish... eh.


End file.
